


Like Swimming

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, JInyoung can't swim lol, Love, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: *GASP* Jinyoung doesn't know how to swim!!???? You better fix this





	Like Swimming

“What do you want to do today?” Jinyoung asked as he sat down next to you on the couch. You closed your book. 

“Movies?” You suggested. Jinyoung shook his head. 

“Nah, there’s nothing really good out right now. How about we go out to lunch?” Jinyoung replied. You both never got days off from work at the same time, so when you randomly would it was always difficult deciding how to spend the time you had together. 

“I’m not really hungry just yet.” You said. 

“Should we just stay in then?” Said Jinyoung in a defeated way. You straightened up suddenly.

“Want to go swimming actually? It’s finally warm enough and I keep forgetting your building has a pool.” You said excitedly. Jinyoung turned pale. 

“No I don’t want to, let’s just stay in and watch TV.” He said hastily. You blinked. 

“Huh? Don’t you like swimming?” You asked in confusion, “I know my legs haven’t seen the light of day since last August, but I think I’ll still look great in a swimsuit.” You teased .

“It’s not that, I just don’t want to ok?” Said Jinyoung looking even paler. You stared.

“Hey wait!” You said suddenly. You wracked your brain. In all the time you and Jinyoung had known each other had you ever seen him in the water? “Jinyoung?” You said slowly, “Do you know how to swim?” 

“No.” Said Jinyoung quietly. You gaped at him. “Erm, is that ok with you?” He said nervously. 

“Jinyoung, I’m a LIFEGUARD you goof! I teach swimming lessons in the summer for crying out loud. Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t know how to swim and I could have shown you?” You said in disbelief. 

“Well I didn’t want you to think I was weak or something. I’m the man I’m supposed to take care of you.” Said Jinyoung looking uncomfortable. You rolled your eyes and sighed dramatically. 

“That is the dumbest thing you have ever said to me so I’ll just pretend you never said it. Do you want me to teach you how to swim?” You asked. 

“You would do that?” Said Jinyoung hopefully. You grinned.

“Of course, let’s do it!” 

 

Twenty minutes later you were both at the shallow end of the pool in Jinyoung’s apartment complex. You were already in the water but Jinyoung was standing at the edge looking down at you apprehensively. 

“Jinyoung, just get in the water.” You said impatiently.

“I’m scared to.” He admitted, face turning red. You tried not to laugh. 

“The water is three feet deep, I won’t let you drown I promise.” You replied, putting your arms out. Jinyoung scowled.

“Put your arms away, I’m not a baby.” He grumbled as he finally clambered into the pool.

“Sorry, I usually teach five year olds.” You laughed.

“OH MY GOD SAVE ME I’M DYING!” Jinyoung yelled when he hit the water. He immediately started flailing around. You tried to get a hold of him while simultaneously dodging his arms that he was swinging around. You were a skilled swimmer and lifeguard but Jinyoung was quite a bit bigger than you and you were afraid he might do some damage without meaning to. 

“JINYOUNG, LISTEN TO ME!” You hollered over his heavy breathing and grunting. “JINYOUNG, STAND UP!” You screamed. Jinyoung blinked and stopped waving his arms around. He put his feet down and suddenly he was taller than you again. You looked up at him grinning. 

“All right, so anyway you can’t tell anyone about this.” Said Jinyoung sheepishly. 

“Jinyoung, of course I’m going to tell everyone, you almost gave me a concussion back there.” You laughed. Jinyoung huffed before placing his hand on the top of your head and pushing you under the water. You fought until he let you up. Now it was his turn to laugh as you glared at him with your hair dripping wet.

“Excuse me, I am a lifeguard and I’ll have you know that I won’t stand for rough housing.” You snapped. Jinyoung chuckled. 

“Oh all right.” He said obediently. “So what are you going to teach me first?” He asked. You lightened up. You NEVER got to boss Jinyoung around, this could be fun. 

“Well first things first we…” You thought hard trying to remember what you’d teach your students. That was when you finally got a good look at Jinyoung. “First things first, why are you wearing a windbreaker in the pool?” You questioned, eyeing the ridiculous garment. Jinyoung’s modesty knew no bounds apparently. 

“I was afraid someone would come in here.” Said Jinyoung.

“Ok and?” You said in exasperation. 

“What if they saw me, what would they think?” Said Jinyoung in a low voice. 

“They’d be thinking ‘hey look at that guy in the pool dressed for swimming not like he’s going hiking in Seattle with a windbreaker’.” You said trying not to roll your eyes. 

“You think so?” Said Jinyoung uneasily. 

“YES Jinyoung, now take that off it’s hard to learn how to swim in clothes that weigh you down.” You ordered. 

“Ok, but don’t look.” Said Jinyoung seriously. 

“I’m your girlfriend I’ve seen everything already.” You protested, but you closed your eyes anyway. When you opened them you gulped. Sometimes you forgot how built your boyfriend was. He still was mostly covered by the water and it wasn’t like you hadn’t seen it before, but maybe it was the fact that you never saw the top of his shorts in public if he could help it, that made this more interesting to you.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Asked Jinyoung nervously.

“No reason.” Was your innocent reply. You gripped his bicep and squeezed it. 

“Hey, what are you doing!?” Jinyoung yelped. 

“Just testing these flotation devices.” You grinned. Jinyoung scowled. 

“Cut that out, or I’m putting the windbreaker back on.” He snapped. You knew he was serious but you were having fun.

“Ok fine Mister Grumpy. I’m going to teach you how to float first.” You explained. Jinyoung nodded cautiously. 

“You have to go onto your back and relax your whole body.” You explained. 

“I’m scared to go on my back.” Said Jinyoung frowning. 

“Don’t be, I’ll take care of you.” You reassured him. “And if you do it right I’ll give you a kiss.” You added, smiling hugely. Jinyoung laughed. 

“Well I can’t say no to that.” He agreed. 

“Go onto your back and I’ll hold you up for a second until you’re stable.” You said briskly. Jinyoung took a deep breath and let himself fall backwards with your palm on the small of his back. 

“There you go! Just relax your body like that!” You encouraged excitedly as he started to float. 

You watched Jinyoung’s face from where he floated beneath you. His nose was scrunched up with concentration, his eyes shut tight. You cautiously removed your hand from his back and were pleased to see him remain floating. 

“Why are your eyes closed? You’re on your back water won’t get in them.” You teased. 

“It’s because I’m waiting for my kiss.” Said Jinyoung still with his eyes closed. You rolled your eyes but bent your face down close to his anyway. You kissed him softly then thought that he looked too good floating there with that smug look on his face eyes still closed. You splashed some water onto his head so he started flailing around again. 

“Hey!” He spluttered, standing up and wiping his face with his hand. 

“What?” You said mischievously. 

“You know what you did.” He grumbled. “I think that’s enough swimming for today.” He added.

“What do you mean?” You asked, looking confused. 

He grabbed you, threw you over his shoulder and waded to the edge of the pool. “I’ll finish with you inside.” He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend lmao. I'm sorry to anyone who teaches swimming lessons if I messed this up, I forget what you're supposed to teach first lol. Hope you like this!


End file.
